Se que somos una mentira
by jazmin-ichigo
Summary: "Se que las mentiras son siempre malas, pero... creeré esta mentira hasta que se vuelva verdad"
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué hiciste qué? A veces creo que eres un idiota McCormick - dijo Craig acabando su jugo.

¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?!

¿Y lo preguntas? En serio eres idiota. Entiendo que no tengas amigos en tu nuevo salón pero, ¿De qué te sirve haberte inventado un novio falso?

Es que, es que... ¡No lo sé! Todos hicieron amigos súper rápido y yo quede ahí, solo… y... y... entonces oí a esos chicos hablando de sus novios y me uní. Pensé que solo sería un rato pero... ¡Solo hablan de eso! Y ahora no puedo decir que mentí.

Siempre haces estas cosas ¿Pero que tienes en la cabeza?

¿Una... capucha?

...

Vale, vale. De todas formas lo que dije no tiene por qué ser mentira. Quizá... - miro al otro con ojos de cachorrito-

¿Qué?

Quizá podrías fingir ser mi novio un tiempo.- dijo sonriente-

Jódete Kenny -dijo sacándole el dedo medio a su amigo y recogiendo sus cosas para volver a clase.

Pero Craig~

No. Nada de "pero Craig"- dijo imitando la voz del rubio y dándole la mano para que se levantara.- no voy a hacerme pasar por tu puto novio.

P-pero ¿Por qué~?

Bueno -el pelinegro desvió la mirada- no quiero que la gente crea cosas que no son

¡Pero desde cuando te importa un carajo lo que piensen!... a menos que no te importe lo que piensen otros, solo lo que piense "alguien"-

Ante esto el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse y volteo para comenzar a caminar hacia su salón.

¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Va a tu clase? ¿Lo conozco?

No, no lo conoces.-dijo tajante.- Será mejor que digas la verdad o que te vayas buscando un novio McCormick.

Eso suena muy fácil Tucker, ¿Pero quién?

¡Me da igual! Solo no busques en mi clase ¡Y que no sea rubio! -el timbre sonó y Craig entro a su clase dejando solo a Kenny

¿Acaso se sonrojo? - dijo entrando al salón de al lado.

¡Hey Kinny!- llamo un chico de cabello castaño y algo gordo sonriendo.

¿Qué tal Eric?, ¿Clyde?- respondió algo tímido

Todo bien Ken. -saludó Clyde- Estaba hablándole a Eric sobre Kevin -saca su celular y le muestra a Kenny una foto de él besando a Kevin y sonriendo - ¿Nos vemos geniales, no?

Si -sonrió el rubio- están geniales.

Pues yo creo que Red y yo nos vemos mucho mejor -dijo el otro mostrando una foto de él con Red sobre sus hombros, en una feria. Ambos con algodones de azúcar rosas en mano.-

Se ven felices pero no sé si mejor.

¡Claro que no! Es obvio que Kevin y yo hacemos mejor pareja que tú y Red.

¡Ni hablar! Red y yo somos simplemente perfectos. ¡El friki y tú no pueden competir contra eso!

¡¿Qué...?!

Pues yo creo -dijo Kenny interrumpiendo- que mi novio y yo somos mejor pareja que ustedes y sus novios.

¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues enséñanos una foto!-demando Eric.

¡Eso! ¡Muéstranos como es tu novio! -Siguió Clyde.

Eh... yo... es que no le gusta que le tomen fotos y yo no sé...

¡Oh, vamos! ¡Alguna foto tendrás! A menos que todo este asunto del novio sea mentira – El regordete castaño le lanzo una mirada cargada de dudas.

Ahora que lo pienso -siguió Clyde - sigues llamándolo "mi novio". ¿Es que el tío no tiene nombre?

Yo... el... es solo que él no quiere que se sepa que está saliendo con alguien -miro al suelo fingiendo tristeza.

¿Y eso no te molesta?- Clyde puso su mano en el hombro del rubio para consolarlo, intentando empatizar.

Pues sí pero...

¡Si fuera tú mandaría a ese imbécil al diablo Kinny! ¡No puede mantenerte en secreto!-apoyo Eric- o es que acaso...

Los otros dos lo miraron confundidos

¡No me digas que tu novio aun no sale del armario!

Kenny sonrió internamente. ¡Ese par estaban haciendo toda la historia por el! Los miro con tristeza y asintió.

Oh Kenny -Clyde lo abrazo y por primera vez el rubio sintió algo de culpa- todo estará bien. Solo anímalo a que salga del armario antes de que te arrastre a Narnia con él.-dijo mirándolo serio

Pero tanto Kenny como Eric no pudieron evitar reír ante eso.

A Narnia… ¿En serio Clyde?- dijo el castaño.

Kenny sonrió deslumbrante y a pesar de las molestias de Eric y el sonrojo de Clyde este último no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por haber animado a su amigo.

Una vez las clases terminaron Kenny se despidió de Eric y Clyde para encontrarse con Craig en la entrada he irse a casa. Ya que vivían algo cerca se conocían desde siempre, es así como habían llegado a ser buenos amigos.

¡Ah! ¡Hoy tengo que llevar la cena! ... Craig~ -dijo tomándolo de la mano- acompáñame~

-el pelinegro suspiro- si no hay más remedio...

¡Gracias! -grito jalando a su amigo hacia una tienda.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un chico pelinegro de penetrantes ojos azules discutiendo alegremente quien sabe que con un chico pelirrojo. De pronto el chico dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y fue entonces cuando Kenny McCormick sintió que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía por completo.

"Vaya -pensó esbozando una sonrisa pícara- me lo llevaría a la cama"


	2. Chapter 2

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un chico pelinegro de penetrantes ojos azules discutiendo alegremente quien sabe que con un chico pelirrojo. De pronto el chico dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y fue entonces cuando Kenny McCormick sintió que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía por completo.

"Vaya -pensó esbozando una sonrisa pícara- me lo llevaría a la cama"

¡Craig!-grito el chico dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Que tal, Stan - ambos pelinegros se sonrieron por un momento

¿Eres tu Ken? - pregunto el chico bajando al rubio de su nube. -¡Vaya, has crecido mucho! -dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

¿Eh?- Kenny se apartó sonrojado- ¡¿Pero tu quien eres, tío?!

No me digas que no recuerdas a mi hermano.-hablo Craig

¿Hermano?- el rubio pasaba su vista de uno al otro notando que aparte del peinado y las expresiones, ambos chicos eran iguales.

Vaya Ken, me duele que no me recuerdes.-dijo sonriendo.

¡Claro que sí! Es solo... estás diferente. Estos años en Alemania te han cambiado. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

Ayer. Kyle y yo salimos a por provisiones.

El pelirrojo saludo con la mano.

¿Qué tal? Soy Kenny, y el amargado aquí es Craig- dijo apuntando a este último.

A quien llamas amargado, McCormick -reprocho sacándole el dedo medio a su amigo.

¿Es tu novio? -pregunto Kenny a Stan, ignorando a Craig.

¡Cla-claro que no! -dijo el chico pelirrojo hablando al fin- somos SMA!

¿SMA? -preguntaron Craig y Kenny al unísono.

Súper Mejores Amigos -aclaro Stan- Nos conocimos en Alemania y nuestros padres decidieron que sería bueno para él venir a estudiar a América, así que se quedara en mi casa un tiempo.

Ya veo -acepto el rubio -¿Entonces, van a quedarse?

Así parece. -confirmo Stan-

Entonces debería tener tu número -el rubio saco su celular y se lo paso a Stan.

Listo-le devolvió el teléfono

Espera. Sonríe -dijo sacándole una foto - Vale. No me gusta tener números sin imágenes.

Que pasa Ken, ¿Olvidarías quien es si no pones una foto? -dijo acercando su rostro demasiado al del rubio.

Q-quizá... -respondió sonrojándose de pronto- Eh... puedo tener tu número también Kyle? Solo por si acaso. -dijo apartándose del pelinegro y entregándole el celular al pelirrojo, el cual grabo su número tras lo cual Kenny lo fotografió también.- listo. Los llamare luego para que tengan mi número.

Ok.-dijeron ambos.

Perdónenos, pero tenemos que volver a casa con las compras antes de que mi hermana... nuestra hermana... ¿Tú me entiendes, no Craig? -sonrió a modo de disculpa.

Claro. Tranquilo. -respondió el pelinegro sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Ok... pues, si no volvemos nos colgara del tejado así que ya nos vamos -dijo caminando hacia su casa.

Un placer -se despidió Kyle.

¡Lo mismo! -grito Kenny antes de dirigirse hacia un supermercado junto a Craig.-tu hermano ha cambiado mucho.

Lo sé. Ambos hemos cambiado.

*Flashback*

 _Un pequeño pelinegro de 4 años se encuentra riendo mientras le arroja una pelota a un chico rubio de su misma edad, aunque con ropa más gastada._

 _Craig -llamo su madre- quiero que conozcas a alguien._

 _¿Eh? ¡A quien, a quien! -el pequeño saltó alrededor de su madre hasta que vio a un chico idéntico a él sujeto a la pierna derecha de la mujer._

 _Este es Stan. Es tu hermano gemelo -la rubia empujo con dulzura al tímido niño hacia Craig- va a pasar un tiempo con nosotros. Saluda Stan - le dijo sonriendo._

 _H-hola. M-me llamo Stan ¿Y tú?_

 _Aunque Craig no comprendía muy bien por qué no había conocido antes a su hermano, sintió que tenía que cuidar de él._

 _¡Soy Craig! -dijo dedicándole a Stan una brillante sonrisa.- Y este -apunto al rubio quien se había acercado a escuchar - es mi amigo Kenny._

 _¡Hola! -saludo sonriente el nombrado._

 _El pequeño Stan se relajó y poco a poco comenzó a confiar en los otros dos y a sonreír._

*fin del flashback*

Antes tú eras muy alegre y él adorable... ¿Que los hiso cambiar? - Preguntó el de chaqueta anaranjada cogiendo una canasta de supermercado-

-El pelinegro alzó los hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo azul que llevaba- tal vez solo crecimos.

*flashback*

 _¡Papá! -Un Craig de 7 años corría hacia la sala en donde encontró a su padre leyendo el periódico- ¡Papá!_

 _Dime Craig -dijo el hombre bajando el periódico._

 _¿Papá, porque yo me apellido Tucker y Stan se apellida Marsh? ¿Somos hermanos, no?_

 _Stan llego poco después casi sin aliento._

 _Ruby y yo somos hermanos y tenemos el mismo apellido entonces ¿Por qué...?_

 _¡Laura!_

 _¿Sí? -la mujer entra a la sala secándose las manos- ¿Paso algo?_

 _Los niños preguntan porque tienen apellidos diferentes y creo que es tu deber explicárselos. Note que faltaba leche, voy a comprar. -Dijo saliendo de allí._

 _Está bien. –La rubia suspiro, se sentó en el sofá y dio palmaditas junto a ella- Vengan niños._

 _Los pelinegros se sentaron uno a cada lado de la mujer y la miraron expectantes._

 _Verán niños, aunque ustedes son hermanos, habrán notado que durante el año solo viven juntos en las vacaciones. Craig va a casa de los Marsh en invierno y Stan viene aquí en verano._

 _Ambos niños asintieron._

 _Esto se debe a que hace años Randy, el papá de Stan, y yo tuvimos... algo._

 _¿Algo? -preguntaron sin entender los pelinegros._

 _Una relación… amorosa... y ustedes dos nacieron de eso. -Dijo sonriéndoles._

 _Pero mi papá... entonces mi mamá... tú eres mi mamá... -Stan comprendió todo de pronto._

 _¿Entonces papá... no es mi papá? -dijo Craig para sí mismo-_

 _Sí. Yo soy tu mamá Stan y Randy es tu papá Craig. Pero eso no significa que Thomas no sea tu padre Craig. Ni que Sharon no sea tu madre Stan._

*fin del flashback*

Gracias por acompañarme Craig -dijo el rubio sonriendo y caminando hacia su casa-

No es como que tuviera muchas opciones. Era eso o escuchar tus quejidos lastimeros hasta mi casa.

¡Hey! Podría haber ido solo.

Ya, claro -el pelinegro rodo los ojos- ¿Lo habrías hecho?

Eh... no. Pero podría haberlo hecho.

Eres un caso McCormick

Y tu un amargado Tucker. ¡Nos vemos mañana! -dijo al llegar a la casa de este último.-

¡No te pierdas de camino a casa!

Ha ha ha, muy gracioso -dijo caminando a la segunda casa del frente y entrando- ¡Buenas noches!

Buenas noches.

ooo

*POV Stan*

Aún recuerdo ese día. La alegría de Craig se esfumo poco a poco.

*flashback*

 _¿Entonces papá... no es mi papá? -dijo Craig y yo solo pude mirarlo_

*fin del flashback*

Entonces intente ser más alegre para compensarlo.

*flashback*

 _¡Craig~! ¡Vamos a jugar!- llamó Kenny desde la puerta._

 _Quizá más tarde, Ken. -dijo mi hermano desde el balcón de su habitación con una sonrisa cansada._

 _¡Vamos Craig! ¡Vayamos al parque o algo! -dije sonriendo avergonzado. Yo no solía ser así y notaba la mirada extrañada de Kenny sobre mí._

 _Lo siento pero hoy no -sentencio Craig y cuando este entro gesticule un "disculpa" para Ken y este no tuvo otra opción que marcharse._

 _ooooo_

 _Señora Tucker - Escuche llamar desde abajo. Me asome a ver quién era.- ¿Están Craig y Stan enfermos? -pregunto Kenny. Es normal que piense eso, llevamos una semana sin salir de la casa._

 _No te preocupes pequeño, ellos solo... han estado haciendo la tarea de verano. ¿Has hecho ya la tuya?_

 _¡Oh, no! - Oí como alguien corría. Supongo que Kenny fue a hacer su tarea. Quizá deberíamos hacer lo mismo._

 _ooooo_

 _El verano casi acaba y pronto volveré a casa. No sé qué hare entonces... ¿Cómo mirare a mis padres a los ojos?_

 _¡Craig! ¡Stan! ¡Vamos a jugar! -Kenny otra vez. Seguía esperando que esta vez la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Al principio mi hermano se disculpaba diciendo "más tarde Ken" o " ahora estamos ocupados Kenny" y sonreía. Luego fue "déjanos en paz Kenneth" y "piérdete McCormick"... ya no sonreía, así que trate de sonreír por él._

 _Iba a disculparme con Kenny cuando..._

 _¡Ya vamos McCormick! -Mi hermano me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia las escaleras._

 _¡Más te vale Tucker! -pude oír desde fuera._

 _Pensé que todo se estaba arreglando pero..._

 _ooooo_

 _¡¿Que se los has contado sin estar aquí nosotros?!-_

 _Era el día en que volvía a casa y mi padre llevaba rato gritando lo mismo una y otra vez a la señora Tucker. ¿O debería decir a mamá? Ya no estoy seguro._

 _Calmare Randy, seguro que Laura tuvo sus razones para hacerlo- intento calmarlo ¿mamá?-_

 _¡Da igual! ¡Ellos debieron habernos llamado!_

*fin del flashback*

Recuerdo haber corrido arriba junto a Craig y abrazarnos. Veíamos venir algo malo.

Mis padres llegaron al rato y me obligaron a ir con ellos. Días después nos fuimos a Alemania. Entonces faltaba poco para que cumpliéramos 8 años. Ahora tenemos 14.

Demasiado tiempo para estar separados. Gracias al cielo que existen las redes sociales y nos mantuvimos todo el tiempo en contacto. Pero aun así, no fue lo mismo.

*fin del POV Stan*

ooo

¡Lo conseguí! ¡Querían una foto de mi novio y se las traje! -dijo triunfante mostrándole su celular a Clyde y a Eric.

¿De verdad? -Clyde hecho un vistazo- Vaya, no está nada mal. No entiendo por qué no quería que lo fotografiaras.

Kenny miro hacia abajo sin saber que decir y Eric le dio un codazo a Clyde en las costillas

¡Ai! -dijo llevando su mano al lugar golpeado- ¿Por qué?!

¿Es que no recuerdas -comenzó a susurrar-que el novio de Kinny no ha salido del armario? Es normal que no quisiera darle una foto. No seas cruel tío.

¡Ah! L-lo siento Kenny.

No te preocupes. Solo no quiero hablar más de eso -dijo el rubio sonriendo.- "se lo han tragado"-pensó.

Buenos días-dijo la profesora entrando-

Buenos días-dijeron todos al unísono poniéndose de pie.

Pueden sentarse. -ante esto todos tomaron asiento- El día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero con nosotros.

-Kenny miraba despreocupadamente la ventana.-

Él estuvo en Alemania por un tiempo y acaba de volver.

-Ante esto el rubio miro hacia la entrada- "n-no puede ser"

Buenos días, mi nombre es Stan Marsh. Estuve unos años en Alemania pero soy estadounidense así que me alegra haber vuelto.

¿Ese no es...? -Clyde lo miraba dudoso

¿Kinny, no es ese...?-indagó Eric.

¡Ken! -el pelinegro llamo- ¡Así que estamos en la misma clase! ¿No es genial?

Kenny se puso de pie para decir algo, sin embargo su cuerpo lo traiciono e inmediatamente se sitio caer. Unos brazos lo atraparon a tiempo y eso fue lo último que notó.

¡Hey Kenny! ¡Despierta! - Clyde lo había alcanzado por poco.

Por favor, alguien lleve al señor McCormick a la enfermería -pidió la profesora.

Ya lo llev...-decía Clyde.

Debería llevarlo él, - Eric apunto a Stan- después de todo es su novio- Dijo con la intensión de obligar al pelinegro a "salir del armario"- "Luego me lo agradecerás Kinny"- Pensó sonriendo-

El aludido miro con sorpresa pero no dijo nada. Se acercó al par, tomo a Kenny en brazos, se disculpó con la profesora y salió en busca de la enfermería la cual no tardo en encontrar.

ooo

¿D-dónde estoy? -preguntaba el rubio confundido.-

Estas en la enfermería Ken. La enfermera salió un momento, estará por volver.

Stan, tu... yo... eh...

Podrías empezar explicándome que es eso de que soy tu novio -dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada.

Poco después de que llegara la enfermera y dejara a Kenny marchar, el timbre sonó, así que ambos chicos se dirigieron a la azotea.

Allí el rubio le explico de que iba el asunto del novio.

Ya veo -el pelinegro sonreía entretenido-

Pero supongo que ahora tendré que decirles toda la verdad... al menos no estaré tan solo ya que estarás allí. Espero que no dejes de hablarme.

Podría...

El rubio lo miro con ojos vidriosos

Pero tengo una idea mejor.

¿Cuál?

Voy a fingir ser tu novio

¿Eh? ¿E-en serio?

Claro

¡Eres el mejor! -Kenny salto para colgarse del cuello del pelinegro-

Pero a cambio...-Stan esbozo una sonrisa malévola y despreocupada, por lo que el rubio lo miro intranquilo – desde ahora serás mi mascota -sentencio.-

xxx

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a SegenRikolino, Minou Bleu y Luis Carlos por sus comentarios. Estas en lo cierto Segen, está inspirado en OSTKO, espero que no se te haga aburrido n.n

Gracias a Mit-chan y a Neku también por sus críticas, los quiero.

Espero que lo sigan leyendo todos y cada uno de los que lo comenzaron.

*** Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Bye bye~~ ***


End file.
